The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1
The world's 89.1 Danze Music Zone (89 DMZ) makes a blasting comeback to acquired by IBC-13 and conqurt the radio airwaves a new dance music for good. From an all-influential R&B music station Wave 891 to dance music station 89.1 DZMZ debuted as iDMZ, the new improved IBC's FM radio station sidekick is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and new voices redefining the meaning of radio entertainment with the new transmitter power of 25 kilowatts, iDMZ is inspired by 89 DMZ '''known and accepted as the ''Metro Manila's Danze Music Authority'' to say ''Sayaw Pinoy!. The station is set to relaunch on August 28, 2011 as the masa FM dance music station. The station promises to mainstream as well on the internet, the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music and playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes for dance music with commercial free. Profile With DMZ's comeback, where the only authority in dance mix radio putting back in the airwaves from the good old days of 89 DMZ, which has been now the number one internet danze mix radio. iDMZ says Sayaw Pinoy!, the entertainment through geared, focused, derived and remixed to dance music, foreign and pinoy artist, events and on-air interactivities and promos indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale drivers in target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket and audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of Danze format even above the station's primary market and mass-based market send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. Aside from K-POP group like Wonder Girls, 3PM, 2NE1, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, Rain (entertainer), 2AM, T-ara, Big Bang, Jay Park, Kara, U-KISS, 4minute, SHINee, BoA, TVXQ, SS501, ShinhwaT-ara, Beast, among others, had all tracks featured on iDMZ's playlist. International artist Taylor Swift, David Guetta, Madonna, Enrique Iglesias, Kaskade, Kylie Minogue, Backstreet Boys, Katy Perry, Boys Like Girls, Lady Antebellum, New kids on the block (NKOTB), Miley Cyrus, Big Time Rush, Demi Lovato, The Human League, Miranda Cosgrove, Justin Bieber, Tiffany Giardina, Taio Cruz, P!nk, Jay Sean, Jennifer Lopez, Jonas Brothers, Avril Lavigne, T-Pain, Hilary Duff, Pitbull, Rachel Bearer, Chris Brown, Nicki Manaj, Adam Lambert, Rhihana, Usher, Kesha, Panic! at the Disco, Victoria Justice, One Direction, Paris Hilton, Sean Kingston, Akon, Nelly Furtado, Hey Monday, Soul Control, Aqua, Aly and AJ, Will.i.am, Lagy Gaga, Ne-Yo, Ashley Tisdale, Jason Mraz, Coldplay, Gwen Stefani, Ricky Martin, Britney Spears, Bruno Mars, Charice, Michael Jackson, Jason Derulo, Iyaz, Leila K, One Republic, Jump5, Flo Rida, Maroon 5, Pussycat Dolls, Baha Men, Carly Rae Jepsen, The Killers, Beyonce, Black Eyed Peas, Green Day, Spice Girls, Rick Astley, Janet Jackson, Far East Movement, Fall Out Boy, Jennifer Hudson, Kanye West, Jordin Sparks, The Click Five, Adele, David Cook, Owl City, Greyson Chance, Alicia Keys, Craig David, Kelly Roland, Kelly Clarkson, Justin Timberlake, LMFAO, Selena Gomez, among others, had all tracks featured on iDMZ's playlist. From the Pinoy rock like Introvoys, Kitchie Nadal, Rivermaya, Imago, The Dawn, Eraserheads, Wolfgang, Bamboo, Orange and Lemons, Hale, Sugarfree, Sponge Cola, Barbie's Cradle, Itchyworms, Urbandub, Pupil, Chicosci, Slapshock, Typecast, Jovit Baldivino, 6cyclemind, Cueshé, Frio, Callalily, Rico Blanco, Soapdish, General Luna, Juan de la Cruz Band, Kamikazee, Yeng Constantino, The Jerks, Maldita, Moonstar 88, Parokya ni Edgar, Pedicab, True Faith, Protein Shake, Up Dharma Down, Taken by Cars, The Speaks, Tanya Markova, Sandwich, Silent Sanctuary, Rocksteddy, Kenyo, Blue Ketchop, April Boy and JC Regino, Mayonnaise band, Alikabok, Kiss Jane, Ageis, Neocolours, Frio, Join The Club, among others, had all tracks featured on iDMZ's Rockin' Manila. The P-POP artist like Sarah Geronimo, XLR8, Pop Girls, Voyz Avenue, Francis Magalona, Gary Valenciano, 1:48, SexBomb Girls, Southborder, Hagibis, Manila Sound, Down to Mars, Gloc 9, Hotdog Band, Marcus Davis, Viva Hot Babes, Lito Camo, Sandara Park, Somedaydream, RPM, Sam Concepcion, Amber Davis, Pointen, Vhong Navarro, Dice & K9, Gladys and the Boxers with K, Billy Crawford, Princess Velasco, Brenan, Eurasia, Freestyle, Freddie Aguilar, Six Part Invention, APO Hiking Society, Kyla, Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Christian Bautista, Aiza Seguerra, Smokey Mountain, Angeline Quinto, Side A, Kris Lawrence, Jay R, Noel Cabangon, Myrus Jimenez, The Bloomfields, Bryan Termulo, Cathy Go, Young JV and many more, had their all tracks featured on iDMZ's OPM In-the-Raw. Side-by-side the glorious massive re-entry into the FM sphere is iDMZ's fresh voices owned by good locking disc jockeys, 89 DMZ is back as iDMZ in a new frequency 89.1 with dance mix surprises and bigger changes to put "fun" back into the airwaves in the danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, reggae and slow jams, and the new danze music of K-Pop, OPM, J-Pop, P-Pop and Foreign Hit Songs. Our on-air staff is going to be very accommodating and friendly, and will be keeping their ears open to the listening public of danze music. The world's #1 internet dance mix radio with all programs may now be accessed through audio-video streaming on its official website at 89DMZ.com. All these innovations, says station manager and program director of iDMZ Gary Caoili, Metro Manila's all-hit and all-dance radio to address the needs of today's radio audiences. New Programming of iDMZ 'Dancing Has Never Been This Hypnotic' Non-stop dancing, sway your hips from the #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ, new shows includes: *'''''WAVE 24 - Every Sunday, were changed from Wave 180 to Wave 24 as the 24 hours of new wave music with absolutely commercial free to conquer the new wave songs. Sundays from 8 a.m. to 8 a.m. the following day. Hosted by The Unbeatable. *''SLOW JAM'' - Falling in love by falling in love, the DJ's will accommodate all the listeners with iDMZ Slowjam for 21 hours of down beat mix, the slowdown of laidback music with their well-loved counseling and love advice. Mondays from 8 a.m. to 5 a.m. the next day. Hosted by Jun DJ with iDMZ ZJ's. *''RETRO 70's AND 80's'' - From Retro 70s and Retro 80s were merging as Retro 70s and 80s offers 5 hours of hits from the 70s and 80s at the time of disco at its best. Wednesdays from 7 p.m. to 12 midnight. Hosted by the ZJ Ziggy. *''MOBILE MIXES'' - The 12 hours of non-stop Mobile Mixes featuring 4 mobiles back-to-back. Thursdays, 12 noon to 12 midnight. Hosted by The Sting. *''BE HEARD!'' - Pump up the volume with dance club is wanna Be Heard! nationwide, the most sought-after and highly-rated program promotes both professional and non-professional for all featured DJs from all over the world. Fridays at 10 a.m. to 12 noon with the replay at 8 to 10 p.m. (Manila Time, Philippines). *''ROCKIN' MANILA'' - The classic Rockin' Manila makes a big comeback with the new breed of rock music, perk up in the devastating power of rock music's higher registers. Saturdays at 9 to 11 a.m. with the replay at 9 to 11 p.m. (Manila Time, Philippines). Hosted by Jimmy Muna with iDMZ ZJ's. *''SATURDAY NIGHT DANZE'' - Party the night away with Saturday Night Danze, a 3 hours of non-stop party club music with your favorite in-house and club DJs. Saturdays from 11 p.m. to 2 a.m. Hosted by The Sting and The Destroyer. 'Metro Manila's All-Hit, All-Dance Mix Radio' The ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment and fleet-footed dancing with the country's current disco hit-whips. The newest top-notch entertainment include: *''DMZ-TV'' - The longest-running variety show DMZ-TV on IBC-13 with simulcast on FM radio where the hosting our favorite TV teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. Tuesdays, 8 to 9 p.m. and Sundays, 1 to 2 p.m. simulcast on IBC-13. Hosted by Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Victoria Justice, Daniel Padilla, Yen Santos and Rayver Cruz. *''MOBILE CIRCUIT'' - The return to home of the Mobile Circuit on iDMZ as back-to-back disco-mixing, discover the art of disco-mixing, discover the kind of music and discover a different kind of entertainment. Fridays at 4 to 8 p.m. Hosted by DJ Marlon. *''K-POP N' GO!'' - iDMZ introducing K-Pop N' Go, a newest Korean pop music on radio which offers the dance music with your K-Pop from the hottest girl groups to the cutest boybands bring you pure non-stop entertainment, K-Pop-style. Join us as the journey begins on Saturdays at 3 to 6 p.m. Hosted by The King and Kat Alano. *''SAYAW TOP 10'' - iDMZ also have the newest weekly countdown called Sayaw Top 10, features the top 10 dance hits of the week in the metropolis and the hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all. Saturdays at 6 to 7 p.m. Hosted by DJ Blare. 'iDMZ, The Premier Internet Dance Mix Radio' Move to the beat, Headbang to the hilt. iDMZ mixes, mobiles, hits, exclusives, classics, rock, new wave, OPM, ballroom, P-Pop, K-Pop and more. Dance each day of the week include: *''PEEWEE IN THE MORNING'' - Radio broadcaster Peewee is back with the newest morning news program is Peewee in the Morning, the burning news and your favorite dance hits of K-Pop, P-Pop and more, combined for the significant morning. Tuesdays to Fridays at 5 to 8 a.m. Anchored by radio broadcaster Peewee with George and Jada. *''OPM's IN THE RAW'' - The music closest to our hearts OPM's In-the-Raw, the contemporary hits of our local artists in Original Pilipino Music (OPM) and introducing P-Pop artist because in the Filipino talent. Tuesdays to Saturdays at 8 to 9 a.m. Hosted by DJ Alfie. *''MEGAMIX'' - From Megamixes into Mega Mix, uninterruptable music-mixes 7 days a week mixes dance music of Foreign Dance Mixes, K-Pop, J-Pop and more. Four to five hottest records mixed for you live by the jock-on-board. Everyday, Every hour. *''THE WORD'' - Take a breather, The Word for the latest and freshest news in the local, global and entertainment scenes. The news program features 5-minute updates on daily interests for listeners who wish to be informed. Mondays to Saturdays from 6 a.m. to 7 p.m. Anchored by DJ Kaye. Make your dance music everyday tuning in to iDMZ. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker or souvenir shirt for all featured DJs. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors.